We Don't Belong, Except Together
by AlicornAlice
Summary: You were once a human, but died and became an angel. No matter how welcome Palutena and Pit make you feel, you can't shake the feeling that you don't belong. When Dark Pit comes along, you both quickly realize that you two have that same feeling in common, and go from there. **The "fun" part is written, currently working on the actual story.**


Continuing the kiss, you moved to straddle him on his lap. You wrapped your arms lovingly around his neck as he gave your hips a light squeeze. His hands ran up and down your body as he grinded his hips against yours. Easily, you could feel his friend against your dampening core. The spandex shorts that seemed to be mandatory for Angels to wear didn't do much for hiding desire.

Eventually, he broke the kiss to move his lips to your neck. Teasing you with light nibbles until he bit a sweet spot that caused you to moan aloud. You could feel him smirk before biting and sucking on that spot. Your breathing became ragged as warmth began to build in your abdomen. Leaving a dark hickey, he gave you both a moment to breath.

Dark Pit then flipped you two around, so that he hovering over you. His hands moved to undo the knot holding your dress together. After throwing your dress off to the side, he couldn't help but comment.

"I see you got some sexy lingerie for the occasion." he said with a smirk. You blushed in response, because it was true. In hopes that this is what would happen, you got your hands on some lingerie you thought he'd like. A black bra with violet lace, and matching underwear. He enjoyed the sight of your embarrassed figure for only a moment before swiftly undoing the bra, and having it join your dress. You attempted to cover your bare chest, but he wouldn't allow that. He pinned your hands to either side of your head before attacking your breasts with his mouth.

You couldn't help but squirm under him as his tongue flicked across the rosy bud. He let go of one of your wrists to let his right hand pleasure the other breast. He swapped sides, giving both the same amount of attention. At the same time, his hand traced your figure down to your hot core, rubbing you through the annoying fabric.

"Ohh, Dark." you moaned, bucking your hips against him which caused him to groan. He rolled his hips, his fingers pressing against your entrance. It only made you want more, and he could tell from your growing wetness.

"You like that?" his voice was full of lust, as he slipped a finger past your panties and dove into you. You gasped in surprise at the sudden object pushing in and out of you. Not too long after, he added a second finger. It hurt a little, but the pleasure quickly overcame you as you moaned loudly. He decided to use his thumb to rub your clit, which only drove you mad. It was almost too much to handle. Dark Pit didn't keep at it for too long, and pulled his now soaked fingers out of you. He licked his fingers clean as you watched; unable to look away.

Dark Pit sat up to unclip the pin keeping his tunic together, and then the belt. Left in the spandex shirt and shorts, his clothes fell to the floor. His ruby eyes gazed upon you before his lips met with yours once more. As usual, you melted into the kiss, allowing him to explore every part of you with his tongue.

He moved to lay sweet kisses all over your body, starting with your cheek, and ending on your belly. Dark Pit paused for only a moment to hook a finger around your soaked panties, and slid them down your legs. The kisses then continued where he left off: on your belly, and slowly he made his way down your hips and thighs. He placed his hands on your inner thighs to push them further apart.

Almost eagerly, he brought his kisses to your core, pressing his tongue in and out of you. Your moans grew louder to practically screams as your back arched involuntarily. Your hands flew toward the angel giving you immense amounts of pleasure, grabbing his raven black hair.

"Dark!" you screamed, followed by more moans. The heat in your abdomen began to swell to the point where it felt like it would burst; however, your source of pleasure was cut off when your boyfriend brought his head up.

"What? Was I too much for you to handle?" he teased before removing his under clothing. Your eyes widened once his friend had finally been set free. The throbbing erection was at least six inches if not more. "Like what you see?" a clear smirk was plastered on his face. You laid on the bed speechless with your legs still spread from when Dark Pit attacked you with his tongue.

He sat on his knees between your legs, staring at your more than ready body. Your wings were ruffled from the excitement and your hair was already messed up. Vermillion eyes connected with your (E/C) ones, and could see your need of release. Your heart raced, and a deep blush covered your face.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" you said confused, and Dark Pit leaned over you, placing his hands on either side of your head.

"You heard me: tell me what I need to do." he repeated seductively into your ear. Feeling his hot breath as he spoke in such a tone only made your problem worse. You shifted underneath him, too embarrassed to say the words.

"D-Dark," you whispered, too shy to meet his gaze.

"Yes?" he teased by poking your entrance with the tip of his hard member. You couldn't help but whimper, and bucked your hips a little. He moved away when you did so, not wanting to give you what you desired so badly before asking properly. "I can't read your mind, my love. Tell me what you want, what you need." you couldn't take it anymore when he rubbed himself against your entrance again, teasing to push it in.

"Oh Dark Pit, please just fuck me already!" you screamed, and your hand immediately flew to your mouth in surprise of your own outburst. With a pleased grin, he pushed himself inside of you. He took it slowly at first, because you were still a virgin, and knew it would hurt. The pain was almost unbearable until he sweetly wiped your tears away and kissed you gently on each cheek.

"I'm okay." you whispered after a minute, so he started to thrust in and out. While he was slow at first, he quickly picked up the pace the more he could tell you were enjoying it. Dark Pit held you close, propping himself on his elbows on either side of you while you snaked your arms around his neck. One of your hands gripped onto his hair while he pounded himself into you.

"Oh Dark," you moaned

"(Y/N)" he moaned right back. You were tight around him, which wasn't surprising to Dark Pit, because you were a virgin before. He was too, being that he's only existed for five years, and three of which he was unconscious for. Somehow he knew what he was doing.

"F-faster." you begged, digging your fingers into the area of his back between his wings, which was a weak spot for him. Without another word, he made you wrap your legs around him before taking you at full force. Moving at his fastest and hardest he could, he pounded into you.

Your legs were raised in the air, so with the angle he had been hitting your G-spot repeatedly, and making you yell in pleasure. It wasn't much longer that your orgasm had taken over you, releasing your juices all over. You were left panting, but he had not yet been satisfied, so Dark Pit removed himself long enough to put you on your hands and knees. You didn't have a lot of time to really register what was going on before he plowed into you once again.

After just orgasming, you didn't think you'd be ready for round too, but your body said otherwise. The pressure inside you built up quickly as Dark Pit continued to pound into you, his hands grabbing onto your hips. The only sounds in the room were their echoed moans and the creaking of the bed. Eventually your arms gave out, resulting in you laying your head on the pillows with your butt in the air. Your sweaty bodies colliding with one another made the room hotter as the pressure began to build up to a bursting point once more.

"Oh (Y/N)!" he exclaimed, coming close to his climax.

"Dark!" you screamed as a second release came over you. Shortly after yours, Dark Pit came to his as well. Instinctively, he pushed himself as far in as he could inside of you as he released his seed. You felt his member twitched inside of you still. The two of you panted as you fell onto the bed together, and lied like that for a moment before he pulled out, and rolled onto his back. You then took the opportunity to lie your head on his chest while you both caught your breath.

"That was amazing." you commented as you laid your arm over his chest in a half-hug. "I'm really glad that we're not supposed to exist."

"Why's that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at you.

"It's the one feeling we bonded over, and because we bonded over that I got to learn just how much I love you." you looked at him with sappy (E/C) eyes, and a warm smile. Normally he would have shooed away anyone who talked to him like that, but instead he smiled and said,

"I love you too, (Y/N)." he gave you a loving kiss on your cheek before nuzzling you. Pulling a blanket over the both of you, Dark Pit settled into the bed with you on his chest. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep, but Dark remained awake for a little while longer. Looking down at your sleeping form cuddling against him, he couldn't help but smile. Never in his short life did he think he'd have a reason to live, to be around. That is, until you came around and shared similar feelings. He believed you two would exist for the other, and that's all he could ever ask for.  
"Merry Christmas, (Y/N)." he whispered before closing his eyes for the rest of the night with an arm wrapped closely around you.


End file.
